Heart of the Family
by QueenKarin13
Summary: Grand Fisher was cleansed, and so were all the souls he devoured. So where do they all go now? The Soul Society of course. But one of those newly arrived souls has a deep connection with a certain substitute soul reaper. She is dead, but she is certainly not gone. (No pairings or romance outside of canon/families.)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach.**

**This story occurs after Ichigo regains his powers in the Fullbring arc, aka after the anime was cancelled. (I have the hope it'll continue though.) At the point I started this fic, I hadn't read the recent manga chapters so there will probably be some stuff that doesn't happen. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

The woman awoke to the sounds of the morning. Birds were chirping, there was rustling in the nearby trees due to a warm breeze, and overall it was peaceful. When she sat up to look at her surroundings, she was in a clearing inside a massive forest with a town just barely visible some ways away. She sat on the lush, green grass for a few moments just enjoying the natural scene and breathing in the strange but pleasant sweetness in the air. It was somehow more... enriched... than normal air, if that made any sense. Nothing of any importance troubled her at that moment, and the woman was contented to just sit and relax for who knows how long.

But then she remembered.

It hit her like a storm, the panic she'd felt right before she came here (died?), the urge to protect something (someone orange?) precious to her. The last thing she remembered and uttered aloud before fainting from the memory of emotion was a name.

"Ichigo..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

_"ACHOOO!"_ An orange-haired man sneezed all over his breakfast, much to the upsetment of his younger sister across the table. It was a terrible, rainy Saturday morning and there was nothing to do, as the outdoor concert that the family had been planning to go to that day had been canceled due to the sudden weather.

"Ichigo, I worked especially hard on those eggs!" Yuzu pouted. "It took so long to get them _perfectly_ sunny-side up like that, don't just sneeze on them!"

"She's right, a thank-you was all that was needed," Karin said before shoving some bacon in her mouth.

"Yeah, sorry about that Yuzu," Ichigo sniffed loudly. "I think I got some dust in my nose."

"Either that, or someone's talking about you somewhere!"

"MASAKI OUR BOY FINALLY HAS A LOVE LIFE!"

"Shut up Goat-face!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Goro was a common man living in the third division of West Rukongai. He led a relatively simple and solitary life; he would wake up, eat breakfast, sell some of his pottery, eat lunch, take a nap, eat dinner, sleep, and repeat cycle. Goro was modest, kind, and basically a nobody. He lived on the border of a grand forest in a small, but cozy hut at the very edge of his town. He refused time and time again to become a soul reaper for reasons no one who lived near him could understand, because he had the spirit energy (he had to eat) but refused to use it.

One unassuming day, he was about to start the second step in his daily routine. Goro usually ate breakfast in the clearing behind his house, as it was a very calming place. The clearing instilled a sense of zen and peace, and made the monotony of his life just a little more bearable. He would wind up meditating there with his zan- with his thoughts for at least an hour afterwards, even if he didn't mean to.

"Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows, only time..." the man hummed an old song to himself as he took his breakfast of bread and strawberries out to the clearing where the familiar trees and rocks greeted him, along with... a woman? But- she was passed out in a heap on the ground!

"Hey Miss! You okay? Miss, wake up!" Goro rushed over and shook her shoulder gently.

"Mmmm... whaaa?" Much to his relief, the lost soul awoke groggily and looked around. "Oh yes, this is the clearing from before. Though I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Then she noticed Goro's concerned look. "Oh hello there!" she said, just the slightest bit flustered. "I'm very sorry, I hope I haven't disturbed you!"

"Oh no ma'am, it's fine, it's fine, I was just coming here to eat my breakfast. I'm guessing you're new here?" At her confused look he elaborated. "Once you die you come here to the Soul Society. It's what you probably called heaven when you were alive." Goro helped the woman to her feet. "My town isn't far from here and it's not too big either, I'm sure we could find you a home to settle down in while you're here." _Which will be a very long time. _But that part was left unsaid. It was best not to scare new souls when they first arrived.

"Oh, well this information is all very sudden. I-I don't even know who I am!"

"None of us remember anything when we come here unless we have high spirit energy, or if we were too attached to parts of our lives to forget," said Goro sympathetically. "And even that's rare." There was a silence after that. "Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Goro. Who might you be? It's okay if you don't remember your name, there are plenty of nice names to choose from if you've forgotten."

The woman thought for a minute on how to answer the man in front of her. When she couldn't recall her name she looked around for anything that might trigger her memory, and her eyes landed on Goro. Now that she actually _looked_, he was dressed in varying shades of brown, tan, and gray. He was neither bulky nor skinny, and he had a well-used basket hat. He looked like someone who could blend into the shadows even if there were none. The only real color came from the fruit on his breakfast, the red strawberries...

"Ichigo!" she burst out, suddenly remembering the name from the first time she'd awoken in the clearing.

"Ichigo? But that couldn't be your na-"

"No, no! I need to find him, where is he? He was in danger!" The memories were coming back, but more numerous and detailed than before. A smiling face- no, _three_ smiling faces, and a really goofy one too. And then a rainy day... Ichigo, her orange haired boy, running to something...

"Woah there! Slow down Miss, why do you need to find Ichigo? If you're a fan that's one thing, but I think that young hero can handle himself from any danger," Goro said, getting very confused about why this woman needed to find the hero of the Winter War and the Soul Society.

"But my son was about to drown in the river!" Masaki said, growing desperate. If Goro was right and she was dead, then she had died saving her son or... it was too late. What if it _was_ too late? _No! I can't think like that, I need to find him! _Masaki failed to notice that Goro was staring at her wide-eyed with his jaw threating to fall off his face and his eyebrows trying to jump off his head.

"Your_ SON!?_"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Long introduction right there. Remember, there are no unrealistic pairings or romance in this story outside of canon families, so Goro will stay single (to anyone who was worried about that). Reviews and ideas are welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your review Scarease. Like I said in the previous chapter, I hadn't kept up with the manga when I began this, so let's just say for the sake of this fanfic that Masaki had given up her powers (like Isshin) and had become a completely normal soul by the time Grand Fisher got her, so her path to the Soul Society was that of any other soul. I know now that didn't happen, but I don't want to get too wrapped up in the science of the paths that the dead take, so I'm just going to cast Masaki as she was shown in the very beginning of Bleach as a kind mother.**

**At least for now.**

**Thanks again, and I hope everyone enjoys! :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recap: Your _SON!?_

"Yes, my son! Now do you know how I can get home to Karakura Town? Please, I need to find him, I'm probably already too late!" Masaki's voice cracked on the last word and she collapsed onto the grass, sobbing with her head in her hands. It was the first time she'd ever broken down like this in her whole time as a mother. Up until now, her entire life with her wonderful family had been one lovely ride in heaven. Well not really if _this_ was heaven, but you get the point.

"Emm... Miss?" Goro stood awkwardly with his hands twitching in the air, not knowing if he should hug the woman, or pat her shoulder, or what. He'd never been much of a people person, especially with crying strangers. And she obviously didn't remember or know anything about the past ten years or so, so how do you go about explaining that her son was a hero who fought in a terrible war with lots of death!? This was exactly why he lived alone. He sighed and waited for a minute until her sobs had died down to the occasional sniffle.

"Miss, your son is still here," Goro said, then smiled down at her in what he felt was a comforting way, showing her that he meant what he said and Ichigo was still alive in the two realms, safe and sound. But Masaki's eyes just widened in horror.

"You mean he's dead and he's in heaven!?"

"No, no that's not what I meant at all!" Goro waved his arms around and sweatdropped. "I meant that his body and soul are still in existence! He's not _here_ here, Ichigo is in the world of the living with his... rather _your_ family. Though I don't know what will happen if he finds you," said Goro, the thought just occurring to him, "since you've been gone and dead and all for what, nine or ten years? Our town got that bit of information from visiting soul reapers. I guess you could say word gets around," Goro rubbed his head sheepishly at that last part.

"Oh, you're right," Masaki looked down sadly, but then snapped herself out of it and stood up with a determined glint in her eye. "Well, I may be dead but I am forever a wife and a mother, and I am not the sort to sit around here while my place is with my family!" She walked towards the edge of the clearing in long determined strides. Then she suddenly stopped and turned around with a curious expression.

"How do you go to the world of the living from here again?"

Goro sat down on a rock with a sigh and prepared to explain everything from the beginning. He set his plate aside, as breakfast would have to wait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" came the serious reply. Ichigo turned towards his dad surprised. He hadn't been expecting the old goof to actually take him seriously.

"I've been getting this odd feeling lately, like someone's out there," Ichigo blurted. Then he bit his lip and immediately wished he hadn't said that. Now goat-face was going to start making jokes about pretty girls and whatnot and he would have to kick him in the face without getting a shred of information. Ichigo scowled and made as if to exit the living room when Isshin's words stopped him.

"I've been getting a similar feeling."

The orange-haired teen snapped his gaze back to his dad, eyes wide. "You think it's..."

"No."

"But-"

"No! We shouldn't get our hopes up for no reason," he gazed sadly up at the huge poster on their wall. "And besides, it's impossible."

"What's impossible dad?" Yuzu's voice came out of nowhere.

"Yuzu, I told you to keep quiet!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Karin!"

"Well there's no point in staying here," Karin replied, and the two girls popped around the corner of the hallway, where the wall had been hiding them from view.

"Karin, Yuzu, what were you doing there? Were you spying on us!?"

"No Ichigo, I mean maybe, I mean yes."

"Why?"

"Well you and goat-face are having a serious conversation, that's why!"

"Yeah, Karin's right Ichigo, we were concerned."

"Alright fine," their brother said, ignoring the looks Isshin was giving him. "I've been having this strange familiar feeling lately-"

"Oh my gosh me too!"

"Yeah, and me too."

"-and I think that it's familiar because every time I sense it..." Ichigo sighed. "Never mind, I need to take a walk, you guys talk," he made as if to go out the door to that one spot where he could think when Yuzu spoke.

"Does it- doesn't it remind you of Mom?" Yuzu started sniffling in the silence that came next.

"It's almost as if," Isshin started, giving up on keeping any hopes down since the discussion had gone too far already, "It's almost as if Masaki's alive somewhere."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Well Miss, that's what happened while you were away," Goro finished after an hour, sucking all the spit from his mouth that came from excessive talking. Then at his stomach's loud command he dove into his breakfast and sent strawberry juice spraying everywhere.

"So basically, Ichigo became a soul reaper through _Rukia_, then he saved her from execution. After that he went into the land of the hollows and saved another friend, _Orihime_, he defeated this terrible Aizen person and lost his powers, then my son worked to get them back and defeated another evil person?" Masaki summed up over the smacking and slurping from her companion.

"Yep, and he got really powerful along the way so he could protect everyone," Goro put yet another positive spin on his story. He'd been doing a lot of those to make the fights and near-deaths sound as mild as getting a paper cut, but even _then_ this woman was worried for Ichigo's health. And he was hoping with all his being that she didn't ask him how he knew so much about her son, because he knew that the "word gets around" excuse wasn't going to cut it this time. There was no way he was going to tell her about the biography the fans had been making and selling all the way down to district 68. No way. But her next question had nothing to do with Goro's concerns.

"Did- did he kill anyone?"

"Emm... Aizen went to prison, your son didn't kill him." It was truly an art, the art of twisting the truth and only saying half of it to glide around the main question. Ichigo had killed plenty of human-like hollows as well as real people like Ginjo, but by saying he didn't kill Aizen Goro had temporarily escaped.

"Good. I can't imagine that beautiful smiling face of his ever killing someone. Ever."

"Umm... of course not! Course not, Miss," Goro nodded and lied through his teeth again, but it had to be done. Hopefully the guilt wouldn't crush him until he got this woman back to the world of the living, from which she had been taken too soon (in Goro's opinion). "Now then, if you want to reunite with your family we'll need to go through the main senkaimon in the Seireitei. It's a long journey without the flash-step of soul reapers so let's start now. We don't need much, seeing as you won't get hungry and I don't eat much anyway."

"All right then. Thank you very much... erm... Goro!"

"No problem at all Miss, I think it's about time I went on anoth- I mean my first adventure."

"It feels strange to be called Miss, Masaki is fine, Goro," she laughed for the first time since coming to the forest.

"Anything you say Miss."

**OoOoOoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recap: "It's almost as if Masaki's alive somewhere."

"But that's impossible, MOM DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Ichigo yelled. "And it's all my fault-"

"ICHIGO. Stop blaming yourself for something outside your control!" Isshin said sternly. "Besides, Masaki is at peace now."

"But- Wait, what do you mean Mom's at peace?"

"I killed Grand Fisher quite a while ago when the Arrancar War was just beginning." There was silence. "Didn't I ever tell you?" Isshin cocked his head to the side with squinty eyes and goofy obliviousness.

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU STUPID GOAT FACE!" Karin teamed up with her brother and they both imploded their dad's (remarkably unbreakable) face with twin thrusting kicks while Yuzu gasped in the background.

"My face..." Isshin whined while his hands felt the crater in his features, which was identical to the one his son had given him when Isshin had first revealed his identity as a soul reaper to him.

"Ichigo, Karin!" Yuzu chastised her siblings while they grumbled about "the giant idiot". "Don't do that, it breaks my heart to see you guys fighting."

"I'm glad to know that at least _one_ of my daughters cares about her dear ol' papa still! C'mere Yuzu I need a hug!" The two sobbed into each other's arms while Karin and Ichigo gazed on, unamused. Isshin's true facial features popped back into being after a while.

"But do you really think it's possible that Mom's alive?" Karin asked as the seriousness returned during the bit of silence after the commotion died down.

"Not exactly alive, but... more like _existing,_" Isshin said, one hand stroking his beard. But then he let his hand drop slowly as a thought occurred to him. "Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, we need to get going to the Soul Society right away."

**OoOoOoOoO**

They had finally passed out of Goro's district and were getting closer and closer to the Seireitei. As Masaki and Goro trekked through the forest with Goro leading and eating on the way, the sunlight filtered down warm and gentle, just enough to warm them and provide light but not enough so that the two were blinded. They made small talk about their favorite things (which Masaki completely remembered now), but nothing too deep or uncomfortable. Goro figured that the soul reapers would let them into the Seireitei and the world of the living no problem, considering the status that Ichigo's mom unknowingly now had because of her son's achievements.

As mentioned, Goro was a pretty simple guy who didn't really understand how complicated it might be for the soul reapers to allow that. After who knows how much longer of just walking and chatting, Goro was met by a familiar sight and he smiled.

"There is is Miss, the Seireitei! You can tell because the buildings are different."

"I told you to call me Masaki," Masaki said, but her heart wasn't really in it as she observed the area before her. "I can tell it must be huge, but I can't see it all. Let's go, Goro!" and she started marching purposefully to the home of the soul reapers.

"No Miss, wait! Stop or you'll get crushed!" Goro frantically ran towards her and pulled her shoulder back in the nick of time as a huge wall came crashing down on where she had been moments ago.

"Oh my... you really saved me there."

"No problem Miss. No problem."

"How did you stop me in time though? I could've sworn you were farther back than that."

"Oh I just fla- sprinted very quickly! Yes, I'm quite fast."

"Oh? YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH THAT AND GET BY THIS GATE? Well think again!" Goro and Masaki felt a mini earthquake under their feet as a giant crashed onto the ground beside them, sending up huge dust clouds and debris. "You must have very bad manners, coming uninvited and without a pass, and bragging about how you can beat me with your speed!" the giant said while pulling out a humongous ax. Masaki gasped "NOW WHO GOES THERE- wait... is that... GORO!?"

"Yeah Jidanbo, it's me, do you remember?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE I DO! How could I forget an old friend like you? I never forget my friends no matter how long we don't see each other! Not you, not Ichi-"

"AHEM. Miss, this here's Jidanbo, the gatekeeper of the Gate of Pure Spirits. He's big on manners, but a kind fellow once you get to know him."

"Goro you are so generous with your compliments! A kind man, just like-"

"AHEM. Thank you very much Jidanbo, but you know how many times I've told you not to get so emotional, it'll make you look weak."

"HE beat me as a warrior and as a man, Ichi-"

"SOOOOO Jidanbou, I need to tell you something real quick," Goro said as he motioned for the giant to come down to his level. They started whispering about something, and Masaki was very confused. Why had Goro kept interrupting the gatekeeper with the giant deadly weapon? Is that how their friendship worked? Jidanbo standing up at his full height broke her thoughts and he smiled knowingly at Goro, who looked relieved. He had given Jidanbo a warning about watching his mouth when it came to that name.

"Well Miss, I'm sorry about that but I just needed to discuss something with my friend here real quick. Heh."

"OH YES!" Jidanbou said proudly. "I will NOT mention anything about how Ichigo easily defeated me or how he broke into the Seireitei to save Miss Kuchiki, or ANYTHING about how it was only with a few friends against 13 deadly captains. NOR will I speak ANYTHING about how the fight with Captain Zaraki almost KILLED him OR about how-"

**"JIDANBOU!" **Goro yelled in a powerful and strange voice that seemed to boom and echo through the very being of everyone present and make the trees and houses tremble.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" the giant asked in a timid voice while seeming to shrink down at the heavy silver aura that Goro was emitting.

"Yes, you did," Goro said, calming down. _Keep it in check, keep it in check..._

"Goro?"

The said man froze. Then he turned around slowly to face Masaki, whose expression was somewhere between confusion, disappointment, and regret.

"No, never mind." In that moment she turned her back to Goro. "Jidanbou? Can you tell me what exactly happened while my son was in the Seireitei?"

"YOU ARE ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S MOTHER!?"

"Yes. I want to know why that is such a big surprise to everyone and what _exactly_ happened while I was away."

"Umm... I'm not a very good explainer Mrs. Kurosaki, but I have book that you can read that will tell you all you need to know!" Jidanbou smiled and looked hesitantly at Goro, but he just smacked his forehead and then let his hand slide down his face.

"Thank you very much, gatekeeper," Masaki smiled at Jidanbou, who blushed and rubbed his head before opening the gate for the two... were they companions anymore? They passed through in silence and Masaki opened the book that the giant had given her. In truth, she wasn't that mad, just troubled that her first friend in this strange world had lied to her about her own son. She didn't know how exactly to react, because it had been so long since she had ever been the least bit troubled about anything outside of being a mother to her wonderful children. As she looked at the Table of Contents, she noted that what Goro had told her wasn't a complete lie, he had informed her on all the events but had failed to include the danger factor, and had watered everything down. Speaking of which...

"Goro?" she asked again, one word carrying a mountain of questions, but no longer any bad feelings. Then suddenly the man stopped and hit the ground hard with his hands and knees.

"I'm so sorry Miss! I shouldn't have lied, it was a terrible thing to do and I'm so sorry, but it wouldn't do for a newly arrived soul to worry about their past life before getting back to it and I'm so ashamed that I-"

"Goro it's fine, please stand up, one friend shouldn't bow to the other," she said hurriedly. Why should he be on the ground!? Goro stood up and looked at her wonderingly. Who knew anyone could be so quick to forgive?

"I'm sorry Miss," he said again.

"I forgive you Goro. I know your intentions were good. Now let's just be friends again, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay Miss," he said. Masaki was a kind woman and mother. The two souls walked on and chatted like nothing happened for a couple minutes before they literally ran into their first captain.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you haven't already, check out my other story Visions. It's a little shaky in the beginning since it's the first fic I ever wrote, but things stabilize and get good around chapter 7 (the chapters are kinda short too). Also check out my community where I put the best fanfics. The list is much shorter than my favorites list. Thanks, and here's the new, and longer chapter.**

**By the way, I feel so happy when I see how many people are following this. Thank you all.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recap: The two souls walked on and chatted like nothing happened for a couple minutes before they literally ran into their first captain.

It's not like they hadn't been looking ahead, Masaki and Goro had just rounded a corner at the same time as the captain, and they hadn't seen each other. It was a particularly hard impact since the Rukon souls were running at the same speed as the captain when they hit him. He was a white haired man who immediately began coughing harshly while his brown haired companion rushed over to him at the same time as Masaki.

"Are you all right!? Oh my, that's a serious cough you have there. Take my handkerchief," Masaki said worriedly while the captain graciously accepted her gift, his friend holding his shoulders while the coughing fit subsided.

"I must admit, I haven't seen you around here before and you certainly don't look like a soul reaper," the brown haired one with the hat and the pink coat observed as he looked at her unfamiliar face and her clothes that had transferred over from the World of the Living.

"Oh yes, I'm pretty new here, I just got here a few days ago and I've been travelling with my friend Goro to get here."

"So you're from the Rukon? How did you get past Jidanbo? The only other person to do that was..." the white haired one trailed off.

"Ichigo, right?" Masaki piped up.

"Yes exactly, I'm not surprised you know. But Jidanbo is strong, and if you'll pardon my saying, you two don't seem as if you could-" he broke off abruptly and started coughing again into the handkerchief, but more so than before. Little spots of blood dotted the previously white material.

"Sorry you two, but I need to get my friend here to the Fourth division barracks. Stay here, we're not suspicious of you now but if you move we will have to consider you intruders, and we wouldn't want to do that now would we?" The man paused. "If we don't come back in 10 minutes ask around for captains Ukitake and Kyoraku," and with that, they blurred from view and disappeared.

"Goro, those were captains? I thought they were supposed to be dangerous, but they seemed awfully nice."

"Ooooh, don't let that fool you miss. They are plenty dangerous when they want to be."

"So should we wait here until they get back?"

"Probably," Goro said. Then he sighed as the first thing Masaki did was start reading chapter one of her new book.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recap: "Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, we need to get going to the soul society right away."

"To the _Soul Society_?" Karin looked at her father. "You really aren't kidding are you," Karin said seeing the seriousness in his face and finishing her sentence quietly in a not-question.

"Not at all Karin," Isshin said. He quickly switched into his soul reaper form and pushed his sword into the air, turning it in an invisible lock to open a senkaimon. For one moment, the four just stared at the light coming out of the doors, trying to wrap their minds around the thought that Masaki still existed somewhere. Then, finding that it was impossible to comprehend this, they shook their heads, resolving not to believe in false hope until it was confirmed.

"Uh dad, we need Urahara's help to go through. Yuzu and Karin need his special gate, they can't transform like we can," Ichigo pointed out. "Forgotten already old man?"

"N-no! Of course not! I was merely testing the gateway... just in case. Well now that that's done, off to Urahara's!" he said, and he purposefully marched out, his son and daughters grumbling behind him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You know Goro, some of this information isn't true. Here, in the introduction it says that, 'Mr. Kurosaki was a completely crazy idiot who punched and/or kicked his son Ichigo every morning to hone his reflexes and strength in Hakuda.' It's obviously been exaggerated to great proportions, my husband never did that! I mean he _is_ a bit of a goofball, but seriously..." Masaki shook her head and continued reading while Goro hid a smile. It was quite fun to see Masaki reading about the events that occurred while she was out. She was still thinking and remembering in the past, so it was like she was reading about the future.

"Miss, the information in that biography was collected by trusted sources and in some cases the family themselves, so I don't think there's any false statements in there."

"If you say so, but..."

"We're back~!" a voice rang out. "I hope we didn't keep the young lady or her companion here too long."

"Oh we didn't mind the wait at all, it gave me more time to read the book that Jidanbo gave me, Captain..."

"Kyoraku, but you two can call me Shunsui. Formalities were never my thing," Shunsui replied.

"So then you must be Captain Ukitake," Goro said referring to the the white haired captain who was no longer coughing.

"Yes I am, nice to see you remembered. So let's get right to the point here, who are you two?"

"Oh my name's just plain old Goro, and my companion right there is-" Goro broke off as his head started pounding. Silver wisps started rising from his kneeling form and he could barely hear Masaki and the two captains calling to him. He could only hear one voice.

_Let me out and at 'em! I haven't gotten ANY good fights since you started travelling with that woman. I WANT TO KILL ALL OF THEM!_

_No! I'll fight you later. But please not now, I have a mission to help this woman, to help my friend! _Goro replied in his mind.

_Do you honestly think I give a crap? HUH!? GET IN HERE AND FIGHT ME OR I'LL COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU! Or would you rather I came and killed someone else on your end..._

_No! Okay, okay, I'll fight you, but please not now. I'm in the middle of- _Goro felt a tug on top of panic as he was pulled into his inner world. He didn't have time for this! He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of dozens of crowded little huts with red roofs, yellow walls, bluish-white windows, and a stylistic appearance, almost like they had been painted with watercolors. He was standing about twenty feet above them on air and looking from a bird's eye view. A mile to his left there was a fog of pure black, growing and advancing ever so slowly. Directly in front of him was a person.

The person was a man, but he didn't have the stereotypical giant muscles and square chin. Instead he had a pointed chin a lanky frame. He had red skin the color of blood and long ivory hair tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were a deep green with no pupil and he had fangs about an inch long. The only things he wore were a sleeveless ripped black robe with a gold belt and a sword in a gold scabbard, and he was barefoot.

Goro looked upon this man and was hit by... sorrow. Once upon a time, they would have had so much fun killing and slaughtering hollows together along with any weak soul reapers who would dare to get in their way. But Goro had changed, and this man had not. Goro would "communicate" with him every day, meaning he would fight him so he wouldn't go on a rampage inside Goro's soul. But then Masaki had come, and Goro had forgotten about his partner until meeting Jidanbo. He'd made up his mind to confront him later, but he'd procrastinated, and now he was being forced to fight him at a bad time.

"Stop staring into the distance like that, you coward!"

Goro snapped back to reality and looked at the man again. "Satsujin, it's been a while-"

"Don't give me that crap Goro, you've been avoiding me. But I don't care, I just need this one fight until..." the zanpakuto smiled, showing his razor sharp fangs. "Never mind, you don't need to know right now. At this moment, all you have to do is FIGHT ME!" Satsujin screeched as he flew at Goro.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Goro! GORO!" Masaki shook her companion. He was passed out on the ground while silver wisps of spirit energy continuously evaporated from him.

"I think we should get your companion to the fourth division right away," said Jushiro. "Come with us, Shunsui will carry him."

"I will?"

"Yes, please help him!"

"I guess I don't have a choice since you asked so nicely," Captain Kyoraku said as he hefted Goro onto one shoulder. The three ran to the fourth division with the Captains leading the way and making sure not to flash-step so they wouldn't lose the woman behind them. When they arrived, a kind lady who introduced herself as Captain Unohana took Goro into a special room, asking the three who came with him to stay outside. She looked curiously at Masaki for a split second before disappearing into the room. After a bit of silence, Captain Ukitake spoke up.

"Don't worry about your companion. Captain Unohana is the best healer in the entire Soul Society, so he'll be fine."

"I'm sure he will. Oh, and thank you very much for your help. I realize that captains as important as you didn't have to escort Goro to this place at all but you did anyway."

"Ah don't mention it," Captain Kyoraku said. "But you have a point, normally we wouldn't have cared. But something was bugging us about you two, especially you, and we didn't know what."

"Shunsui's right, you remind of us someone. We didn't catch your name earlier, could you tell us?"

"Of course, I'm sorry it was rude of me. My name is Masaki Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki? Are you in any way related to Ichigo?"

"You could say that, since he's my son," Masaki said as she returned to her book. She missed the shocked looks that both captains gave her and each other. She also missed the hell butterfly that they sent out of the window in the direction of the Head Captain in the first division.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Captain Unohana frowned. This man's spirit energy was acting very strangely. It was his own, but it seemed to be fighting against him, like a part of himself was no longer united with him and was turning on him. If that was the case, then it was the sort of problem in his inner world that she could not interfere with. The only option was the keep watch over this man until the conflict was resolved. As Captain Unohana thought this over, Goro was battling his zanpakuto in his inner world.

_Ha! I'm almost ready now, _Satsujin thought as he continued to slash at his master. _No, former master,_ he corrected himself. Then he suddenly smiled, much to Goro's confusion.

"I think I'm ready to get out of this dump!" the zanpakuto said. Goro was only confused further.

"What do you mean?"

"Ha, you really don't know, do you? The only reason I've wanted to fight you is so that I can get stronger. Strong enough to manifest myself into the outer world, and destroy and kill to my heart's content! Just like the old days, before you turned into a mushy coward!" He snarled.

"But that's- that's impossible!"

"Not for me it isn't. And you have no idea who I'm going to kill first," Satsujin smirked, and he vanished.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recap: "Ha, you really don't know, do you? The only reason I've wanted to fight you is so that I can get stronger. Strong enough to manifest myself into the outer world, and destroy and kill to my heart's content! Just like the old days, before you turned into a mushy coward!" He snarled.

"But that's- that's impossible!"

"Not for me it isn't. And you have no idea who I'm going to kill first," Satsujin smirked, and he vanished.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Head Captain Yamamoto looked up from his desk full of paperwork as a hell butterfly flew into his office overlooking the Seireitei. He felt slightly annoyed. Who was bothering him, the Head Captain, with a seemingly trivial matter and no warning whatsoever? If it was Yachiru asking for extra candy funds again... he hmphed silently as the hell butterfly landed on his shoulder, but the little bit of irritation he felt was forgotten when the butterfly started to deliver its message. Yamamoto's eyes cracked open. _Interesting._

"Lieutenant Sasikibe!" he called.

"Yes sir."

"Issue an immediate request for a captains' meeting. There is a dilemma that requires attention."

"Yes sir, I'm on it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Well kids, we're here!" Isshin spread his arms wide with a flutter of his cape as he jumped out of the senkaimon and presented the whole of the Seireitei. "Hm, it's changed a little since I was last here," he stroked his beard in thought before slowly closing his eyes and tuning out the upcoming family drama.

"Woooow," Yuzu's eyes started sparkling as she clasped her hands in front of her, "so this is the Soul Society!" The brunette peered up at the sky, and the monuments, and the hill, and the buildings, and tried to take it all in in one go.

"Sure is," Ichigo grinned a little at his little sister's enthusiasm. He'd started fighting as soon as he'd invaded the Seireitei the first time, so, unlike his sister, Ichigo hadn't had time to marvel at its beauty until much later.

"It's so grand. You know, I'd love to take a tour!"

"It just looks like bunch of fancy roofs, walls, and old fashioned buildings to me."

"How could you say that, Karin? This is the place where big brother had all his adventures, and it's where Rukia lives!"

"Oh yeah, that's great," the raven-haired girl said, showing her enthusiasm by picking her nose. Karin wasn't uninterested, the Seireitei did look pretty grand. She just took less time than her sister to take it all in. Besides, the booger had been nagging her for a while now, half in and half out, and annoying her when she breathed. Ah yes, and then there was that sweet picking sensation...

"Come on, at least be a _little_ excited-"

"I found her," Isshin interrupted, his eyes snapping open and looking straight down one of the many aisles between the white Seireitei walls. No one had to ask what he meant. That same feeling came back again as Yuzu started sniffling, and as Karin and Ichigo tried to hide their grief in their eyes by looking at the ground. The uncertainty and pain at finally meeting Mom after so long. But there was an irrational fear too. _Since_ it had been so long, what would the encounter be like?

What if she didn't remember them, like all the _other_ souls who arrive in the Soul Society with the majority of their memories wiped clean? What would she say? Again, it was incomprehensible, so Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu shoved the feeling aside for the time being. They counted their steps as they ran as fast as they could in the direction that Isshin had pointed out.

They counted the steps it took to get to the heart of their family.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Unohana's watch over her patient was interrupted as a kneeling messenger entered the room and muttered a quick message, gulping as he did so. He remembered what had changed in this "kind" captain when he had shouted his message and accidentally disrupted the sickly patients under her care the _last_ time a captain's meeting alert had to be delivered.

"Very well, I will be there in just a minute. Tatsuo, could you please watch over Goro here while I am out?"

"Yes Captain Unohana, it'll be my pleasure!" the fourth division officer said happily. He rushed over to the now unoccupied seat by Goro's side and stared at the unconscious, sweaty, trembling man with the silver, spiritual wisps of energy rising from his body while his captain exited the room.

Unohana spared a glance at the only person in the waiting room once more (Shunsui and Jushiro had already been summoned) as she hurried out. The woman would sadly smile or her eyes would go wide as she read the biography on the substitute soul reaper. Then in a moment of woman's intuition, the captain smiled as the identity of the tan-haired lady was made clear to her.

"You know," Unohana started as the woman glanced up, "I have been sensing the spiritual pressures of the Kurosaki family for some time now. They are heading right towards the barracks, in fact. I don't know what the outcome of the captains' meeting will be, so I think it would be wise of you to greet them while you can." The mother looked up, surprised, and there was a moment of silence.

"...thank you," she said finally, her eyes shining. And then she ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The feeling was getting stronger, it had to be her. The four ran, and Isshin even slipped into flash step...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Just one more corner to round... BANG! A blur came out of nowhere and knocked her over. It hastily mumbled apologies and Masaki hastily replied reassurances, but that stopped when they looked at each other. He took in her appearance, which looked exactly the same after eight long years. Her long tan hair framing her beautiful face and eyes.

"Masaki..." he said, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek and make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Isshin..." she replied, laying her hand over his.

"You... you're really here..."

"Shh, I know, and more importantly so are you," she said, leaning into his rough, familiar hand.

"I'm so sorry," he said with a quiver in his voice. "I should have been there with you and Ichigo that night, I still regret my absence to this day."

"Don't blame yourself dear, it's no one's fault, least of all yours."

"You should tell that to Ichigo, he feels more guilt than I do. He still blames himself for the fact that you were killed and taken away from us."

"He shouldn't! I'll talk to him about it for sure, my Ichigo can't be having a burden of guilt that isn't his to take," she said. Then Masaki gasped as something occurred to her.

"That's right! Did you bring the kids with you?"

"Of course I did! What kind of idiot father would I be if I hadn't? They'll be overjoyed when they see you."

"Then let's go surprise them, shall we?" she said, with her beautiful smile that was, and was still very much missed. Isshin shook his head slowly with the impossibility of what was happening, and a single tear fell down his cheek and landed in his scruffy beard. Masaki didn't fail to notice both.

"You need to shave, dear. And was I really gone for that long?"

"Yes, but it won't matter in a minute. You're here now, and the kids are waiting for their mother to return," He smiled, imagining the overflowing happiness in the Kurosaki family that was to come.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tatsuo suddenly screamed as he was impaled by a sword in his gut. The sword flicked to the right of the being carrying it and the once-healer slid off the end, leaving a dark streak of blood on the blade. He crumpled to a lifeless heap on the ground as the being walked towards the door, relishing his first kill in so long, and looking forward to more. Though his original form was more terrifying than a basket hat wearing simpleton... _But it doesn't matter,_ Satsujin decided. _In some ways, vanishing behind Goro, knocking him out, and taking over his body instead of manifesting as I originally planned will be more unpredictable to my prey, and that's all the more enjoyable__ for me. Besides, this way he'll stay out of my way. _The zanpakuto ignored the faint cries of his master in the depths of their soul and strode forward out of the fourth division barracks. Satsujin smiled, imagining the overflowing happiness and satisfaction for himself that was to come.

**OoOoOoOoO**

As the captain of Squad Four arrived at the grand meeting hall, she felt that something was amiss, but she didn't know what. Unohana forced down the feeling though when the Head Captain started to make his announcement.

"Attention, captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I have summoned you here because of an anomaly that Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake discovered at the Squad Four barracks. The mother of Ichigo Kurosaki has been found as a soul, and she has entered the Seireitei with a companion from the Rukongai."

"What!?"

"Fascinating."

"Tch."

"Oh no."

"This is gonna be a problem."

"That kid..."

"Who cares?"

"SILENCE!" the Head Captain roared, thumping his cane on the floor for emphasis. When it got quiet again, he continued. "You can see that this might create a problem since the substitute soul reaper has ties and access to the Soul Society, as does his family. They may wish to bring Mrs. Kurosaki back with them or visit her often, but returning souls to their past families is against the law, even if the memories of their previous lives are intact."

"So we were gathered here to find a solution to this 'problem?'" spoke up Captain Unohana.

"Correct," stated Yamamoto.

"Well," Captain Kurotsuchi started, "I see a very simple solution to this problem. Why not just eradicate this troublesome soul? It would save a lot of-"

"WE MUST NOT," came the reply, accompanied by shouts of agreement and a cane thump.

"The Head Captain is right. Mayuri, we owe Ichigo Kurosaki a debt of gratitude for his efforts during the Winter War. Destroying his mother's soul would not be a proper repayment of this debt," Captain Ukitake reasoned.

"Oh very well," the scientist hmphed. "But don't come running to me when this causes a load of trouble for us later on."

"And I think it would be a wise idea to keep this from Central 46 for the time being," Captain Mugurama said. "Their judgement can be... questionable at times. But more importantly, we don't have enough of them to make a ruling. Until there are enough members, the law falls to us anyway, so there's no reason to share this situation with them." The assembled captains nodded and grunted their agreement.

"So, what should we do?"

Unohana cleared her throat. "May I suggest letting the scenario play out?"

Kyoraku narrowed his eyes while the captain of Squad 10 looked out of the window thoughtfully. "And just what do you mean by that?" asked Kyoraku.

"Well, since the Kurosaki family has just arrived and is probably meeting the woman right now, I'd say that is what the Captain means," said Toshiro. "We've been so preoccupied, it's truly a wonder we only noticed it now. I had to really search for them and concentrate."

"HMM?" the Head Captain raised an eyebrow and opened an eye. "You are right. But I should've been able to feel their presences long before now. A powerful concealing spell or ability must be nearby. Captains stay here, but captains Unohana and Kyoraku, I want you to go and investigate who is using the concealing ability. We may have an enemy in our midst, and if so, that takes priority. I'm sending you two because whoever could fool me even for a second is someone dangerous. Report back with this person immediately. Now GO!"

"YES SIR!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OoOoOoOoO**

Satsujin felt... let-down. Similar to the feeling you get when all the best of something are gone, and only the damaged, small, and/or useless ones remain. The reason the zanpakuto felt this way was because he had yet to meet a captain and not some snot-nosed, unseated _noob_ swinging his sword like a wooden baseball bat and charging at him with false courage or farfetched wishes for glory and promotions.

"Tch." Another idiot down. Two more got flicked off his sword to land in the same pile. Were they underestimating him because of his non-threatening looks? Maybe he should ditch his former master's appearance... _But no,_ he remembered with a smile, _this will be the perfect disguise for when I finally go to kill that woman, who took away the only source of fun I had. Speaking of which, where is she? _Satsujin jumped onto a rooftop and closed his eyes. Then he whirled around and cut through an officer before snarling through the halves of the body at the man who had been behind his comrade.

"You're in my WAY!" he roared. "All you little flies keep popping up and delaying me from my prize!"

"Taunt us all you want! We are m-men of the Thirteen Court Guard-"_ SLASH._

"Shut your mouths, you have no right." Satsujin almost snapped Goro's neck with the force he used to look to his right. Then, a long, Cheshire cat-like grin stretched across his former master's features, not suiting him at all. "Found her."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Aw come on Dad!" Yuzu whined. "I'm not that fast!"

"Oi!" Karin shouted. "Don't ditch us like that, wait up next time!"

"DAD, I swear, if you dash off like that again I'm gonna kick you in your ugly..." Ichigo trailed off as he saw Isshin standing facing them with his hand in hers, smiling like everything in the world was right and revolving around the sun again, which it was. Ichigo slowed, and he was vaguely aware of Yuzu losing it and running headfirst into her arms while sobbing her heart out. Karin followed soon after, all cover of toughness lost to reveal the young girl who also just missed her mother, who hadn't been there to pick her up from school for all those lonely years. For Ichigo, time slowed down as he unconsciously clenched his hands into trembling fists and looked down. He'd daydreamed of this moment when he was younger. Of Yuzu, Karin, and Goat Face all crowded around her and smiling. But he'd always been watching from the side, seeing them happy. Beyond that, he'd scolded himself to stop daydreaming, and the bitterness had welled up inside. That's when the famous scowl that his friends knew him for had been born.

But she was here. And he was almost twice as old and when he had been when she'd died. But still, he'd-

"Come back to Earth, Ichigo," a sudden but gentle voice whispered in his ear while warm arms embraced him. After a few seconds, she pulled back and rested her hands on his shoulders. Brown eyes met brown eyes, and Masaki spoke.

"My cute little boy has grown into a handsome young man!" she smiled. Before she could continue though, she was pulled back into another hug, tighter and rougher this time.

"Mom."

That one word held so much unspoken meaning. It also set off the crying and sobbing in the twins again, and they ran to give their mother another hug.

"Oh my, wait a second there- WOAH!" The combined jump of Karin and Yuzu sent all four of them tumbling to the ground in a big jumble and tangle of Kurosaki. Then they all started laughing. Tears of joy ran down the girls' eyes while both they and Masaki, along with Isshin, just laughed outright. Ichigo couldn't help it and he didn't want to, he just sat up and beamed a true smile at his mother, one that he hadn't done in eight years, before joining in with the laughter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Why hadn't he attacked?

They'd been right there, doing stupid family stuff and just standing around in front of him, perfect targets. He'd had his spiritual pressure completely hidden and concealed, as it was one of his special abilities. It concealed everything within a ten foot radius of him, and was undetectable to even most captain-level soul reapers. It had been that way for the past twenty minutes as he'd been killing soul reapers, and there'd been a perfect opening while they'd been all piled on top of each other with no places to move immediately to get out of harm's way, or even protect each other because of their tangled limbs restricting movement. So then why...

Why hadn't Satsujin killed her?

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it..._

_Well then Satsujin, I guess you're not as heartless as you'd like yourself to believe._

"Who's there!?" Immediately after, the zanpakuto cursed his stupidity. The orange one and the black-haired one had looked in his general direction. Now they were getting up and looking around suspiciously, while Ichigo reached for the sword on his back.

_Ichigo?_

_Yeah, that's the one the Miss is always talking about. Come on Satsujin, you know that you know his name because I do. Our connection isn't broken yet._

_SHUT UP WEAKLING! Just shut up and stay right there. See as your own body attacks your friend and kills her, and I'll relish the look of betrayal and hurt on her face when she sees it's you. I'll relish the pain of her family! You can just sit right there._

"I think not!" Goro said. Satsujin clamped his mouth shut. But that wasn't the only part Goro was taking back. His sword arm felt tingly, and it was lifting up to his neck.

_What the hell do you think you're doing!?_

_I'd rather kill both of us than have you hurt a hair on Miss Masaki's head, or her family's for that matter._

_YOU'RE CRAZY!_

_No my friend... _you_ are. But don't worry. We'll be united as one spirit when we cycle back to the world of the living. It'll just be you and me together, like old times._

_Like old times... _Satsujin thought, in spite of himself. In his moment of hesitation, Goro swung the sword up.

**OoOoOoOoO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a good idea for what will happen now. You may or may not like it, but we'll see. Thank you for your patience!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Masaki hadn't done this before, but now she took a moment to observe her son's soul reaper form. He had these strange guard thingies and his huge sword was on his back, but other than that he had the same outfit as the other soul reapers she'd met. But he had a different aura than them, a much more powerful and diverse one.

She smiled and clasped her hands, he was so strong now. A strange sensation tingled in her clasped hands. When she looked down, they seemed... slightly transparent. It wasn't very noticeable though. She could've imagined it.

"Mom, Karin, Yuzu, just stay back."

"Why, is something there?" Masaki looked up along with the girls.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing but... we'll go check it out just in case. In the meantime, you girls chat with Mom, you've got a lot to catch up on," he smiled again. With that, Ichigo and his dad pushed of the ground and landed onto a nearby rooftop to look around and try to pinpoint what it was that they'd heard. Suddenly, they were joined by two people gracefully alighting down next to them. One held their hat so it wouldn't fly off as pink fabric rippled around him, and the other's kind eyes found Ichigo and his dad and smiled softly.

"Nice seein' you here, ex-captain Shiba," the first person said.

"I trust you've been doing well since we last heard news of you in the World of the Living?" added the second one.

"Oh! Yes, but this is a surprise. Captain Kyoraku, Captain Unohana, what are you doing here?"

"Scouting out the enemy in our midst."

"An enemy?"

"Yes, and I believe I've found him," Captain Unohana said with some surprise in her voice, catching sight of the limp figure in the distance. She flash stepped over a few roofs with the other three reapers in tow, and she gasped slightly when she stopped down beside him. "It's none other than the patient I'd been tending to before the Captains' meeting." She checked him over before coming to the conclusion that he had somehow sustained a deep sword wound on his shoulder, close to his neck. Closer inspection of the blood on the blade revealed that the cut had been made by his own sword, like he'd tried to cut his throat only to swerve away at the last millisecond. There was also the blood of Court Guard members, which seemed unlikely considering the type of man Goro was, but the evidence didn't lie. She also couldn't feel his spiritual pressure unless she really concentrated and specifically searched for it, and even then it was muted. Captain Unohana's eyebrows knit together worriedly. Shunsui's eyes widened, he recognized the man too. Ichigo's insensitivity broke the tension.

"Oi, who is this guy?" he raised one eyebrow in a skeptical expression. "He looks like a hobo or a farmer."

"Hey watch your mouth! This guy's apparently trouble enough for two captains coming in, so don't judge him only based on appearances," scolded his father.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know at first glance? You gotta admit he just looks like an innocent civilian," Ichigo shrugged.

"Why don't you use that brain of yours to assess the situation!?" Isshin retaliated, sending a punch Ichigo's way. He ducked quickly and threw his own punch at his dad, who dodged it easily by turning his body to the side and letting the punch go past him. Soon enough the two were engaged in a fistfight while arguing with each other. The rest of the Kurosakis arrived a few minutes later, which was impressive considering the maze that the Seireitei was. While Yuzu and Karin just sighed at their antics, Masaki blinked.

"Well, I guess the book was accurate after all," she said, clearly surprised. _That reminds me..._

"Excuse me Captain?" she asked politely, calling up the the fourth division leader. "I don't want to sound impatient, but have you finished treating my companion? Goro?"

Captain Unohana turned to Masaki, slightly surprised. _That's right, she can't see him from that angle below the roof. This will be a shock for her. _"In regards to that, you should come see for yourself Mrs. Kurosaki."

"What do you mean?" She asked, getting a little worried. Above, Isshin had finished putting the pieces together and his serious expression brought the squabble between him and his son to a close, much to the confusion of the latter. He jumped down from the roof and put his arm around his wife's waist in a secure hold, then he landed next to Captain Unohana with a mighty leap back up. Masaki gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Goro!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo looked between the two, surprised. "...Mom," he started, secretly happy at being able to say the word. "You know this guy?"

"Yes," she said, rushing to his side and making sure to avoid the small pool of blood. "When I first arrived in the Soul Society, I had no idea about anything, even who I was. This man reminded me that I was Masaki, and he even offered to bring me to the Seireitei so I could go home to my family. Captain," she addressed Captain Unohana with worry and apprehension. "What happened to him?"

Retsu's gaze softened for a half second, but only for that long. "Goro cut his own body with his sword. His sword also bears the blood of other soul reapers, and he is the one with the ability to hide his spirit energy incredibly well. By all accounts, he is now a criminal," she said, and started to rummage in her coat for something. She started to assemble some ingredients.

"We were sent here to retrieve him for the other captains," Captain Kyoraku added. Masaki gasped, horror shown in her eyes.

"He would _never_ kill or hurt anyone! He is a helpful, kind man, there's no way-"

"No way I'd what? Murder? Slaughter? Laugh? Well I did. And I enjoyed it," Satsujin said maliciously. The three Kurosakis and the captains stiffened.

"Goro, wh-"

"Quit calling me that. I am SATSUJIN, not that pathetic excuse for the man you call Goro!" he yelled, trying to reach for his sword and sit up. Ichigo and Isshin immediately drew their zanpakuto, and not even two seconds had passed before their swords were at Goro's throat. A small dribble of blood trickled down the side of his neck and dripped onto the orange tiles of the roof.

"Make one move against my mother, and you're dead," Ichigo growled, venom lacing his words. For the first time in a while, a crescent of blue flashed through his eyes, though no one but Satsujin could see. Behind him, Masaki inhaled sharply. _Ichigo..._

Satsujin snarled in an untamed, wild way. Suddenly he froze. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, then came back. A new light seemed to be in them. He groaned.

"...Where am I? OUCH! Goddammit my shoulder is killing me..." Goro mumbled, trying to stretch. When for some reason he couldn't, he saw the two swords at his throat. He followed the blade with his eyes to where the wielders were. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Are you... Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked. He grew more excited. "The hero of the Winter War! I have some important news, your mother..." he trailed off uncertainly when he saw the look in the teen's eyes. Murderous.

"Did I do something wrong? My name is Goro..." he relaxed a little when the expression left Kurosaki's face and was replaced by confusion. He looked to the side. "Miss there you are! So you did meet your family after all. I'm so happy-" his face darkened. "That I'm in the perfect position to KILL YOU!" Satsujin screeched maniacally, trying to lift himself up. At this point, Captain Unohana had finished preparing the sedative and quckly, she administered it. Goro and Satsujin went limp in Goro's body before Satsujin could try anything.

Captain Kyoraku slung the man's limp form over his shoulder, and announced, "He's an unstable soul. They're rare but I've seen a few. We'll bring him to the other captains, but I don't know what they will say. I won't sugar-coat it for you: Most likely, he'll be executed." More sincerely, he added, "I'm sorry," with a soft glance at Masaki. Then the two captains left before anyone was able to parse what exactly had just happened. On an impulse, Masaki looked at her hands again. They were trembling, and the orange roof tiles could faintly be seen through them. The tiles were almost imperceptibly getting clearer with each passing second.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Review below please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recap: Captain Kyoraku slung the man's limp form over his shoulder, and announced, "He's an unstable soul. They're rare but I've seen a few. We'll bring him to the other captains, but I don't know what they will say. I won't sugar-coat it for you: Most likely, he'll be executed." More sincerely, he added, "I'm sorry," with a soft glance at Masaki. Then the two captains left before anyone was able to parse what exactly had just happened. On an impulse, Masaki looked at her hands again. They were trembling, and the orange roof tiles could faintly be seen through them. The tiles were almost imperceptibly getting clearer with each passing second.

"Wait!" Masaki called, reaching out to the captains, but they had already gone. "Stop..."

"Mom?" Yuzu asked, peering up at her mother with a concerned look. She still couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother, her beautiful kind, dead- she breathed, _alive_ mother... Yuzu started to cry, diving into her mother's arms. Karin marched over and held Masaki's hand in a death grip. Her heart was so warm, but fearful. Should she embrace this feeling? Or would it be taken away again?

"Oh girls," Masaki said softly, hugging them to herself. "It must have been hard, all those years." Ichigo looked at his mother, feeling a sunset in his heart. His hazel eyes warmed and he felt such a peaceful wholeness in his inner world. He wished these moments would go on forever.

"Isshin?" Masaki spoke. "We have to go help Goro," Masaki said.

"Masaki, he's a criminal. I don't know if there's anything we can do for him," Isshin said, resting a hand on her shoulder, and savoring the touch.

"Isshin," she said, turning to look him in the eye. "Without his help, I would be bumbling around in a forest somewhere with no memory, miles away and worlds apart from you and the kids. He was kind enough to bring me to you. Shouldn't we do something in return?" Isshin sighed, rubbing his temples, and Ichigo spoke for him.

"Then we have to go help him," Ichigo said, stating it simply without room for doubt.

Isshin relented. "I agree. As you put it my dear Masaki, we owe him a huge debt. Okay! All of you stay here, I'll go save... whathisname."

"His name is Goro. And I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Yeah old man, there's no way I'm staying behind while you go running off to save the day. I'm coming with you."

"Then who would stay and guard my dear Masaki? Ichigo, use your head!"

"Ichigo dear, I meant that_ I_ would go with him." Masaki winked. "I'm not as powerless as I may appear."

"No way!" the twins shouted, silencing the rest of their family. "Mom, there's no way we're letting you go again!"

"If you do," Karin said, "I'll come with you. And I won't go, no matter how much danger there is!"

"So stay with us," finished Yuzu. "Please."

"Girls..."

"Masaki, they have a point. I'd really prefer if you stayed here."

"I may be the only one able to convince the leaders here that Goro should be spared," she argued. There was a heavy silence as Isshin considered the options.

"Well," he heaved a sigh, "I guess we'll all have to go together then. You girls don't want to be separated from Masaki, and Ichigo and I need to protect her and save this troublesome Goro. Tch. Okay, Ichigo, grab the girls, I'll get Masaki, and we'll flash-step to the captain's meeting hall. That's where they probably took him. Any objections? No? Good, let's get this over with."

Then we can go home.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kyoraku gently lay Goro on the ground in front of Yamamoto. "Here he is, Head Captain. What should we do with him?" Goro's half lidded eyes rolled madly, trying to see the room, but unable to because of his body's position on the floor and the effects of the sedative. All the Captains knew the rules, and all of them knew what had to be done. It was just a matter of the Head Captain announcing it.

"Tell me about this man," Yamamoto commanded. _Get the formalities over with._

"His name is Goro, Head Captain," said Unohana. "According to Captain Kyoraku, he was travelling with Ichigo's mother to the Seireitei. He looked like a normal Rukon civilian, but then was shown to have an unstable zanpakuto. He released himself from the room where I'd left him and slaughtered many officers." At this point, Shunsui took over.

"We know this because their blood was found on his sword, and interestingly we found Goro's blood too, like he'd tried to kill himself only to stop at the last moment and hit a nonvital spot. When he woke, he was crazy and bloodthirsty, but then he suddenly stopped and switched to a calmer demeanor, before becoming bloodthirsty again, and wanting to kill Mrs. Kurosaki. We believe that he is an unstable soul where the zanpakuto has gotten too corrupt and powerful, and is now trying to take over," Kyoraku finished. Everyone waited while the Head Captain mulled the situation over. Except for the captain of squad 12.

"May I take him on as a research subject? I don't get an opportunity like this very often, you know," Mayuri grinned. "I have only been able to study a case like this once before, and the man died before I could finish my tests." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"I think not, Captain Kurotsuchi. You have gone well beyond your allotted research funds for this year. Any other time I may have considered it." The rest of the captains felt a small wash of relief. It made most of them uneasy whenever Kurotsuchi wanted to experiment on living souls. Leave it to the Head Captain to find the perfect reason for him not to. Death was far better than whatever that squad 12 madman did to his "subjects."

"This man, Goro," Yamamoto started, thumping his wooden cane, and the captains fell silent, "is accused of murder and potential future havoc due to his actions and his soul's instability." The Head Captain stood tall, before announcing, "His punishment is-"

"Wait!" a voice interrupted. The doors of the hall banged open, and five small silhouettes stood framed in the large doorway.

"HMM?" The Head Captain raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," started Byakuya, but Soi Fon interrupted.

"Kurosaki! This is a captains' meeting, why are you barging in? You have overstepped your bounds this time-"

"Come on Soi Fon," Isshin said, let's have none of that now. We just came to talk. Besides, which Kurosaki are you referring to?"

"What do you mean, 'which Kurosaki'-"

"Miss!" Goro exclaimed from the center of the hall, where he lay on his side on the floor. Isshin, Ichigo, the twins, and Masaki turned to him. "I'm so glad to see you! Last thing I remember is seeing you and your family together, and then next thing I knew I was here. What's going on?"

"Silence!" yelled Soi Fon. "Criminals shouldn't talk."

"Wait, what? Captain, why do you say that... hey Miss, do you... Miss!?" Goro's tone turned to astonishment as he looked closer at Masaki.

In the past few seconds, she had faded so much that she resembled a mirage, or a fragile piece of glass shot through with only the barest bits of color. The wall and pillars were astonishingly clear behind her, as were the faces of her family as they gazed straight through her at each other.

"What's happening to me? Ichigo, Isshin!?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Bleach.**

**I am the worst kind of author. Damn. Well, enjoy the last chapter. **

**Summary: Masaki wakes up in the Soul Society about a decade after her death and is discovered by Goro, who journeys with her to the Seireitei so she can return to her family. They manage to get past Jidanbo, thanks to Goro's connection with him, and Masaki learns the truth about how dangerous Ichigo's journeys were. She picks up a book to read more. Upon arrival, Masaki and Goro meet captains Ukitake and Kyoraku, who rush Goro to the Fourth when he suddenly collapses. In the fourth, Goro's bloodthirsty and savage zanpakuto, Satsujin, takes over control of Goro's body and starts to slaughter everything in his way. Meanwhile, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo arrive in the Seireitei thanks to Urahara and start dashing to Masaki. They have an emotional reunion, which is best enjoyed by rereading chapter 6. The 13 Court Guard squads have convened to try and decide what exactly to do about Masaki, since it against the law for a dead soul to go back permanently to the living world (some exceptions apply), even if they still remember their families. Ichigo, Isshin, and two captains sense something dangerous, and they discover Goro's limp form. Categorized as an unstable soul, he is set to be executed. Still thrilled yet disbelieving at Masaki being alive and well, the family sets out to tie up one loose end, the freedom of Goro, before they return home together. However, something unexpected and terrible starts to happen. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recap: In the past few seconds, Masaki had faded so much that she resembled a mirage, or a fragile piece of glass shot through with only the barest bits of color. The wall and pillars were astonishingly clear behind her, as were the faces of her family as they gazed straight through her at each other.

"What's happening to me? Ichigo, Isshin!?"

"Mom!" Ichigo rushed over to her, panicked. "I don't know, what-" he grabbed at her hand, but passed right through, feeling nothing but a blistering cold. "What's going on, MOM!" He kept clawing at the air as Masaki continued to fade, becoming more desperate and wild in his efforts. Masaki started to tear up, feeling broken inside as she watched her child look so and fearful and torn, unsure of how to help her. But above all, how angry Ichigo was at himself because he _still_ didn't have the power to do so. "Ichigo-" her words were soft, as if said over a great distance that kept stretching larger and larger. "I..." then silence. Her lips moved, but no sound came. The great hall was alive with the hurried talking of the Court Guard, clinks and ruffles as everyone moved, the cries of the Kurosaki family as they watched their heart disappear. But to Ichigo, all had fallen silent as soon as his mother had stopped talking.

All disappeared when she finally faded.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The king sat on his throne, grinning. The last piece of his power had finally returned. How had it managed to escape in the first place? He frowned slightly, as he did not know, and most likely, never would. He was not the kind of person who could comprehend a mother's love.

He fidgeted. And again. Something felt strange. Like... Like hollow. Hadn't all the souls that he'd taken been cleansed of that? This hollow aura was burning him from the inside. With a mighty shove, he expelled the sticky, black aura from himself, scowling when a sparkle of blue latched onto it.

Pesky little woman. He would retrieve that blue energy once more.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"MASAKI!" Isshin roared. At a loss, he whirled around to the only one he could think to blame. "Where is she? What did you do with my WIFE!?"

Goro tried to scramble to his feet as Isshin stomped towards him, but the chains restrained him. He fell back as Isshin loomed over him, only to snap forward as Satsujin took over, snarling and biting. Isshin growled and kicked the floor next to Satsujin's head, cracking it. This dysfunctional man couldn't get him anywhere.

"Mom!" Yuzu cried happily. Everyone turned towards her. Yuzu cradled a small, blue spark which floated at the center of a ghostly Masaki, who hugged Yuzu as best she could with her intangible arms.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she spoke softly, as if sick.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked. "You look like a ghost!"

"I suppose I do," she laughed weakly. "I don't have much time here-"

"What?" Yuzu looked up, crestfallen. "We just got you back! I wanted you to come home and eat dinner with us, pick us up after school again, be there to hug us, make brother's scowl go away..." Yuzu started tearing up, and her words became harder to make out. "See how m- much everything's grown, and b- be our mom again!"

"I know," Masaki whispered sorrowfully, "but... the King will come for me." She said this so quietly, and most people had no idea what she meant. But Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly. "Maybe not himself, but he will send someone. And then, you all will be in danger." She laughed again. "I was selfish, trying to come back. I've just stirred matters up further and made it harder for all of you."

Everyone protested, though Masaki was right. Yamamoto looked to his right at a shadow that was contorting ever so slightly. His eyes narrowed. Masaki's hair flipped ever so slightly as she turned her head. She had noticed it too.

"Listen!" She spoke quicker now, trying to make herself as loud as possible for the Court Guard. "In return for what I am about to do, I ask you to let me spend my last moments with my family in the World of the Living, and to spare Goro's life!" Not two seconds after she said this, a figure sprang from the shadows in the corner of the room and darted at Masaki, slashing his way through Court Guard members as he did so and turning all eyes to him.

"Intruder!" Toshiro shouted, drawing his zanpakuto, only to have it knocked aside by a flash of blue from the intruder. _Was that... an arrow? And how strong is this person?_

Masaki took a sturdy stance and pulled back on a shadow of a bow. She poured the remnants of her energy into an arrow and let it fly. It exploded on impact with the figure, blowing off the shoulder. The person screeched hideously.

Masaki grimaced. _Do I have enough energy left for another?_ She grit her teeth and released another arrow, making it as fast and sharp as she possibly could, gathering nearby reishi so that the arrow glowed white. She released it when the figure was barely a foot in front of her. With a massive blast of white, and another hideous screech, the figure disintegrated. Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock as he realized the true extent of how much of a hybrid Ichigo was.

"She stopped the intruder!" Soi Fon gasped.

Ignoring the stares of the Court Guard, Masaki turned to her family. "I don't have enough energy left to return home with you," she said sadly, walking forward with her arms outstretched. "But at the very least," she said tearfully, "I'm glad I got to see you again!" For an instant, Masaki glowed gold and her form solidified, so intent was she on touching her family one last time. Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin fell into the sun and embraced, surrounded by the warmth of love and memories of laughter and a complete family; staying there moments after the glow died and blew away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo breathed deeply. Looking at his family as they knelt and prayed around his mother's gravestone, he smiled. He had seen his mother, felt her warmth, heard her voice, and seen her smile. Though, he mused as he crunched on a stale rice cracker, it would have been wonderful to have tasted her cooking one last time.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Hopefully the plot holes aren't too bad. Thanks to those people who still followed and kept with it even when they saw how long it had been since the last update. **

*Extra

As the family embraced, Goro slumped on the floor awkwardly. How lucky he was to have met such a kind woman.

When the Kurosakis left, Unohana turned towards him.

"I will help you as best I can. Then I will let you go back to the Rukon, but I expect to never hear your name again. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," Goro bowed his head. He was indeed lucky.

~2 Years Later~

"Your name?" A big burly man with no hair except a single twirl asked one of the applicants.

"Goro-...illa!" The applicant saved himself, inspiring his name off the official in front of him. "Gorilla, sir."

"Very well... er, Gorilla. Welcome to the Shinigami Academy entrance exam."

Gorilla smiled. _I deserve a second chance,_ he said to himself. _And this time, my partner will be a better part of my soul, not a rotten one that needs removing._


End file.
